Worst-Enemy
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: (Part of the Crazy Minds series) UA teacher Daz Midoriya is putting his students through solo combat training. But no one in class 1A will be ready for who they will be facing. (Complete)
1. Bakugo

**(A/N: Part of the Crazy Minds Series. To learn about Daz and his Quirk. Read Crazy Minds)**

Daz Midoriya had been teaching at UA for at least a few weeks. His classes honestly did confuse his students but by the end of each lessons they'd always learn something of importance. Although the first class he ever taught did traumatised them to a degree is was an important step to help them in real life situations.

Today however was different from his normal classes. Class 1A sat in their home class room in their hero uniforms instead of gym or regular school outfits. As they waited for their teacher to arrive to explain. An elderly man in a lab coat with no hair and large glasses slowly entered the room. Some students instant recognised the man as Professor Farnsworth from an old sitcom cartoon series known as Futurama.

"Good news everyone! Today you'll be doing your hero training individually." Spoke the professor.

By now both 1A and 1B have grown used to Daz's quirk as he enjoyed becoming random characters frequently no matter where he was. If they ever saw the actual teacher being his regular self then it automatically raised suspicion about his mood or what he had planned for class.

Iida stood up to speak "Sir. What do you mean Individually?"

The Professor looked at him in confusion "huh wha... I don't remember saying anything about you doing anything individually?... Anyway! You'll all work individually in a combined combat and mental training. You'll have to rely on yourselves to pass today. As you'll work solo."

Momo raised her hand "will 1B also be doing this class sir?"

The Professor turned to her "Oh yes they did this class yesterday. Those poor sons of b... That's not important! What is important is that you all need to focus. One of you shall go with Mr Aizawa and the rest of you shall wait in the dorms."

The class looked around in confusion as Todoroki raised his hand "Why are we waiting in the dorms? Can't we wait I'm observation like normal?"

"In order for today's lesson to be affective none of you can watch your fellow classmates perform. As each of you finish you are forbidden from speaking of your experiences until tomorrow. You'll all understand once you have experienced the upcoming lesson yourself." Explained the Professor.

The students looked at each other suspiciously by accepted what needs to be done. The Professor then looked towards Bakugo "Katsuki the Nazi! you'll be the first to go. Aizawa is waiting for you outside"

Bakugo growled "grrr DAMN IT STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! You freaking Midoriyas are batshit crazy. It's madness!!" He turned and eyed off Izuku as he spoke causing the green haired boy to shrink into his seat.

The Professor looked as Bakugo as though he was only half listening "Huh wha? Oh yes they say madness runs in the family. Haha someone even call me mad." The Professor then turned Bakugo with an insane expression "and why?... because I dare to dream of my own race of atomic monsters! Atomic Super Men with Octangle shaped bodies that suck blood out of you..." the Professor continued rambling as he exited the class walking passed Aizawa.

Aizawa simply sighed before looking at his students "Come on Bakugo. Let's get you started." Bakugo stood up with a huff and began following his teacher to one of the training grounds.

**Ground Gamma**

"Alright Bakugo you may begin." Spoke All Mights voice through a nearby speaker.

Bakugo shrugged and began walking around the industrial looking training ground. The scenario that he was given was that there was an escaped villian roaming around the facility. He's job is to find and if possible capture the Villian.

As he continued to wander around he couldn't help but feel on edge about the fact of how quiet it is. No even a gust of wind could be heard. It was just too quiet for comfort.

That is until an explosion rang out east of his current position. He quickly acted by rocketing his way up and frog leaping across the roof tops. He then stuck to moving on foot in order to make a silent approach and hopefully capture this villian off guard.

He looked down from the roof top he stood upon and locked eyes on a large built looking man that wore some kind of military grade suit covering everywhere but his head. And on his head he wore a mask with a pair of sunglasses (think banes mask from the dark knight trilogy). His head is clearly shaven so he isn't naturally bald.

He walked around with clenched fists with some obvious pent up aggression. Which is kinda hypocritical coming from Bakugo of all people.

The amount of sweat he build up on the hike to his position was enough to make a lethal explosion if he wanted but decided that wasn't very hero like and but took note of the idea of things got desperate.

When it came to Daz's training exercises you can never be too careful he thought to himself.

He found a nearby stair well and quickly snuck down into an alley and began his approach to the unknown villian. He slowly peaked around the corner to see the villian had his back to him so Bakugo rushed out holding up his gauntlet at the villian and grinned "Don't try anything or I'll blow you to hell. Give up now and make this easier for the both of us."

The villian stiffened at Bakugos voice and growled as he slowly turned to face him. "You got some nerve boy... you don't realise how badly you just fucked up."

Bakugo frowned in response "Don't threaten me dipshit. If you knew anything about me then you wouldn't be so cocky."

The villian chuckled "Oh I know more then you think. And I know enough that those gauntlets of yours are useless against me."

Bakugo grumbled "Is that you think melon head!"

The villian opened himself up showing absolutely zero defence against any attack "Try me kid."

Bakugo growled "Fine you asked for it!" He pulled the pin on his gauntlet releasing a powerful explosion that shook the ground beneath them. Bakugo raised his opposite arm ready for whatever happens next. But was caught off guard when shot out from the dust and smoke grabbing him by the face and tossing him into a nearby wall causing it to crack.

The blonde hair hero rolled into his knees in an offensive attack position as he attempted to focus. "Let me guess.. strength inhencement quirk?" He panted

The villian chuckled "wrong. My strength is all natural hard work. You'll find out what it is soon." The villian then quickly charged at Bakugo throwing a big right hook but Bakugo manged to duck just in time thus jamming his gauntlet into the the Villians stomach and pulling the pin.

Once again the explosion shook the ground and caused the villian to groan and stumble back clutching where he was struck before he began chuckling "haha nice work. You got a good hit on me boy. But now you're all out of juice and I ain't gonna let refuel those things."

Bakugo slowly stood up eyeing the villian off "Youre a god damn idiot if you think I need to rely on my gauntlets to fight."

The villian rubs the spot where he was hit as he speaks "in aware you don't need to rely on them but I know that it's the most powerful attack in your bag of tricks. You're weak. Of course I shouldn't be surprised... Hero" the villian said the last word as though it was venom escaping his lips.

Bakugo was getting more and more pissed the longer this guy talked "Who are you to talk. You haven't even used your quirk yet."

The villian grinned behind his mask as he slowly positioned his hands towards Bakugo "Fine. I'll show you." Bakugos eyes widened as the positioning of the Villians hands and the stance he's taking up looks way too familiar.

"What the hell are you doing?" He managed to speak out.

The villian only simply responded with a shout "AP SHOT!!" The villian began firing at Bakugo and quickly the young hero dived out of the way and ran for cover as the villian continued to fire beams at him.

Bakugo panted clenching his fists "That's my attack... he's using my attack!" The villian appeared around the corner launching a fist towards him. Bakugo had no time to react as the fist made contact with his jaw sending him crashing through another wall as the fist made an explosion as soon as it hit.

The villian walked through the hole in the wall slowly approaching Bakugos motionless body "As I said. You're weak." The villian stood over Bakugo but quickly Bakugo raised both palms and fired an explosion right into the Villians face.

The villian stumbled break groaning holding his face "grrr you freaking brat! You ruined my mask." Bakugo quickly got to his feet eyeing off the villian just as he pulled off the broken mask and glasses dropping it to the ground.

What Bakugo saw left his mouth dry and speechless as red eyed meet red eyes. The man before him looks so familiar that it makes him feel physically sick.

The villian smirked with an All too familiar look. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Bakugo growled "What the hell. Are you like a clone or something! What the hell am I doing fighting myself!" Bakugo was so fired up about the bald villian bring him that he'd completely forgotten this was all the power of Daz's quirk at work.

The Evil Bakugo chuckled "I'm not a clone. I've just seen the path to a better world. I will become the number 1 hero. And the best way to do that is to destroy all Villians and heros."

Bakugo felt his blood turned cold "w-what? What happened to me to become this piece of crap!"

The villian Bakugo frowned "after the failed attempt of the pro hero's trying to rescue me from the league of Villians I decided to join them. Months of work I gained their trust. Only to destroy them all. I decided to destroy all Villians. And any weak hero's that weren't strong enough to defeat them. If this world truly wants to live in peace then we need to be rid of the moral code and the laws that prevent us from using our quirks. And I plan to make that happen."

Bakugo shook his head "no no the pros didn't fail to rescue me. Deku and those extras helped me escape."

The evil Bakugo stiffened at the mention of Deku. "That's... impossible... how could that loser save anyone."

Bakugo frowned "He just did alright..."

"Bullshit! Deku is dead!!! That quirkless wanna be jumped off a fucking building!... he took my advice..." the villian Bakugo all But Yelled

Bakugos eyes widened as he remembers what he said to Deku back in middle school. _"Take a swan dive out the window and pray you get a quirk in your next life."_

Bakugo shook his head madly "No no no NO! That didn't happen! He didn't listen to me. He never does! That nerd got into UA!"

The villian Bakugo huffed "Just keep lieing to yourself."

In blind rage Bakugo launches himself at the villian version of himself and tackles him to the ground and releases and series of large explosions only for the villian version to kick him off.

Bakugo quickly regained his footing dives back to attack again as the evil Bakugo blocks his attack and the two begin exchanging powerful blows to one another.

The villian Bakugo manages to jam a knee into the hero Bakugo knocking the whole wind out of him long enough to grab and toss him through another wall.

Bakugo shakily gets to his feet and turns just in time to see the villian walk in. Bakugo quickly glanced around the room his in and found it full of cylinders. One particular collection grabbed his interest but lost focus when the villian version spoke. "You can't win hero! You're too weak but sticking to the heroic morals. I am the future of heroism!"

Bakugo raised his palm and made a circle with his other hand aiming at the villian. The villian Bakugo rolled his eyes. "You May not have noticed but this little outfit I'm wearing stores my sweat the same as your gauntlets." The villian then pulls out a bottle of pills smirking "and I've been taking one of these little babies every hour."

Bakugo furrowed his eyes looking at his villian self "what the hell is that?"

The villian chuckled "quirk inhencement drugs. Makes me sweat more and gives the nitroglycerin an extra bang. So basically I'm a living walking talking war head. And if you hit me with that AP shot. I'll blow up everything within a 5km radius."

Bakugo grumbled at this But still kept holding his position. "you're insane. You and I are nothing alike!" The villian simply chuckled "Youre right... I'm better."

Bakugo grinned "No I actually think you're dumber. because you didn't notice what the cylinders next to you are."

The villian gained a look of confusion and looked at the cylinders reading the label stamped on them saying **Liquid Nitrogen**. The villian Bakugos eyes widened in horror as the hero Bakugo fires an AP shot at the cylinders and making the liquid spill all over the villian.

The villian Yelled in pain and shock as he stared at his own body freeze up and break apart from his own movement "FUCK FUCK NOO AHHHHHHHHH!"

Bakugo cringed and looked away as the villian became fully frozen and lifeless. He didn't dare look at the end result of his attack but instead fell to his knees exhausted.

Suddenly his injuries disappeared and the damage done during the fight also disappeared along with was left of the villian until a pair of foot steps walked into the room.

Bakugo looked up to see Daz standing there looking at him "Not bad mate. You got a decent head on your shoulders." Bakugo replied with a huff as he slowly stood up and began leaving the grounds with his teacher.

"Midoriya... is everyone else gonna go through the same thing?" He Asked as the two walked side by side towards the observation room

"Be more specific with your question mate." Said Daz

Bakugo sighed "I mean is everyone gonna be fighting villian versions of themselves."

"You're not allowed to tell them but yes... yes they are." Replied Daz


	2. Momo

Momo stood at the starting point at the training ground waiting to begin. She was selected as the next student to partake in the mysterious training.

When Bakugo told her she was next she wasn't expecting the boy to so quiet. It seemed unusual. No one got a word out of him as he went straight to his dorm room leaving all in curiosity. What was the training? Is it that difficult? Did he fail?

These were all questions that everyone was asking themselves. But no one will get an answer until they themselves step foot into Daz's training.

She was quickly jolted out of her thoughts when All Mights voice rang through a nearby speaker. "Young Yaoyorozu. Today your objective is to find a villian who is dealing in illegal activity. The villian hides amongst the crowds in plain sight so part of this training will have you dealing with civilians to avoid having them in a panic and avoid harm. Remember that they aren't not real. However one of your teachers will be watching in disguise and judging your performance from unseen advantage points that our cameras can't not see due to the fake crowds. You'll begin in two minutes."

Momo nodded and took a deep breath preparing as best she can. "Begin!" Spoke the nearby speaker and immediately she began walking down the streets and quickly found herself among a crowd of people.

She walked slowly among them looking for an suspicious activity among illusions of Daz's quirk. She couldn't help but be impressed with the detail her teacher went into to making the scenario feel and look so real. Of course the mastery of his quirk is why he was hired by Nezu in the first place.

Her admiring thoughts were quickly interrupted by a yelling shop keeper "Stop theif!! You gave me fake money!" Momo quickly moved towards the yelling to see a hooded figure quickly moving through the crowd.

Acting quickly she created a drone and sent it to track the figure via her smartphone that she kept in her utility belt for such an occasion. Footage showed the figure running down an alley way before turning and firing a gun at the drone shooting it down.

As fast as she could she moved towards sound of the gun shots but quickly produce a bullet proof vest now knowing the villian was armed. She strapped it on and then created a riot shield and a staff as she rounded the corner into the alleyway.

She scanned the area and saw no one. Slowly she moved forward scanning her surroundings feeling suspicious that she could be walking into an ambush.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the deafening sound of a shotgun rang out and hit the riot shield with buckshot. She kneeled down behind as more shots began hitting.

She quickly tosses out a premade flashbang and waited for the flash. Once it went off she charged forward with the riot shield shoulder barging the hooded figure knocking them to the ground.

Seeing the shotgun on the ground out of reach Momo dropped the shield and pointed her staff at the figure.

"You're under arrest!" She said confidently the figure chuckled "Don't bring a staff to a gun fight." Suddenly a pistol appeared in the figures hand without warning pointing straight at Momo.

Momo instantly tensed up at this but stood her ground not budging. The figure slowly stood up with the pistol pointing at Momo's head. "You always were bad at improvising when situations got bad. You completely let your guard down. Even after I pulled a gun on you, you could've easily knocked it out of my hand with your staff if you were quick enough."

Momo frowned at the female voice that spoke to hear. The figure slowly stepped away "now be a good little hero and stay there while I sneak away."

"No! I won't let you." Shouted momo.

The figure chuckled again "wow. Since when did you grow a pair? You're not at all the hero i remember you to be."

"Who are you? You talk as though you know me!" Said Momo with her grip tight on her staff.

The figure shook their head and slowly pulled away the hood to reveal an older version of Momo herself. Except she had bags under her eyes from obvious lack of sleep. And her raven hair is now braided into a ponytail instead of her usual spikey ponytail style that has become her trade mark look.

The hero in student eyes widened in shock seeing herself "w-what? How? Why am I a villian?!" She stuttered in obvious shock.

Villian Momo looked away in annoyance at the question. She sighed as she answered "You can only fail so many times before people decide you're not hero material. My loss against Tokoyami in the sports festival was the painful first step. Then due to my lack in confidence I caused Todoroki and myself to fail against Aizawa in the exams. Each fail got worse and worse until eventually I was removed from the hero course. Sent into the support department. And it was there I found a new calling. I can create anything with my quirk. So I decided to make any and all support items for the black market. So now the pro can feel the same failures I had to suffer through! Sure I still make fake money to buy food. But it's better then wasting the real thing!"

Momo stared at her villian self in even more shock and horrified by what she does. "No... todoroki and I passed the exam. My plan worked on Aizawa."

The villian Momo scoffed "What nonsense are you sputtering on about? Why would todoroki ever listen to you when he listens to no one. Mr too proud to use fire."

Momos confusion only grew more "what? Midoriya got him to use his flames in the festival."

"Listen to you. Now you're making up names to deny your failures. I should just end this now and save myself the headache of dealing with you longer." Spoke the Villian Momo as she cocked the pistol

Momo furrowed her brows staring down herself before smirking slightly. The sudden smirk caused the villian to raise her brow "what's that look for?"

"Oh you'll see." Momo replied as she twisted her staff making it clunk into place causing a low humming noise to come from it.

Suddenly the pistol in the Villians hand shot out and connect to the staff along with the shotgun. Momo quickly deactivated the staff just as the dumpsters began to slide towards her. "Electro magnetic staff." She said simply

The villian wasted no time throwing a punch towards her hero self. Momo quickly dodged in time and quickly kicked the guns and staff away.

They both began exchanging blows in hand to hand combat to avoid letting the other a chance to create something that'll give them an advantage in the fight. At some point the villian reaches down and pulled the pin on one of momos flashbangs causing them all to go off and making her go blind and deaf.

During her moments of confusion she felt a fiat collide with her jaw followed by her head hitting the wall.

She fell down to her knees clutching her head in pain as blood began to flow down her face. Finally her vision and her hearing cleared. But all she could really pay attention to was the throbbing on her head. And the object she was attempting to create.

The sudden sound of a shotgun being loaded caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder to see the villian Momo load the shot gun with newly created ammo. The villian eyed her off as she loaded it then chambered a round by pumping the action "if you must know I just created the round known as dragons breath. I'm sure you're aware of how horrificly painful one of those are."

Momo simply looked forward not replying. The villian raised the shotgun and aimed it towards the young hero. Lightly putting her finger on the trigger she grinned "Famous last words?"

Momo shook her head "Anything I say would probably just shock you."

"Oh? And why's that?" Asked evil Momo curiousily

As fast as she could Momo turned and rolled to the side as she fires a taser hitting the villian directly in the chest. As the body tensed up from the electrocution her finger tightened on the shotguns trigger causing it to fire and splatter the brick wall in flame.

Eventually she dropped the gun and fell backwards unconscious. Momo sighed in relief and cuffed the Villians hands and feet before leaning against a dumpster to catch her breath.

Suddenly the evil Momo disappeared aswell as the damage to the surrounding area and her injuries. Then Daz and Midnight appeared around the corner approaching the student "you did well. That went quicker then I expected it to." Spoke Daz.

"Lovely little cat fight. You can play dirty when you want to." Spoke Midnight in her usual dirty tone.

Momo looked at Daz "Villian versions of ourselves. Where'd you come up with that idea."

"Nezu and All Mights idea actually. They thought it be best for you to see the worst version of yourselves. Of course there's a recurring theme with each one of you that your villian selves have in common. I'll quiz you tomorrow to see if any of you can work it out."

Momo nodded and began to think what her villian version said but Midnight interrupted her thoughts "return to the dorms and tell Todoroki he's next. But remember you can't speak a word of this til everyone of your classmates has done the test. No matter what." Said Midnight in an unusual serious tone.

"Yes of course. I'll inform Todoroki now." She bowed to her teachers and exited the training grounds.

Midnight turned to Daz "So what's your plans for an evil Shoto?"

"I think it's fair to say he'll be... cold."

**(A/N: so haven't updated anything for a while mainly because I was busy writing magazine articles and dealing with this thing called a drought which makes farming life a bit more stressful the it already is.**

**So I'll apologise if this chapter wasn't as good as the first. My original plan was to do only Bakugo, Ochako and finish off with Deku. But people seemed eager for multiple villian versions of 1A.**

**So I did Momo as a test run to see how I'd go. And to be honest I'm not really satisfied with her. I can't really get into the mindset of her or the other characters so I apologise if I don't do a character you wanted.**

**But I will do a todoroki chapter since I basically set that up which will come up next.**

**Anyways PLUS ULTRA!)**


	3. Urakaka

Todoroki panted heavily as he hid behind a wall hearing metallic footsteps get closer and closer to his spot. Eventually a figure with white hair and the left side of his body replaced with metal parts instead of regular human arms and legs rounded the corner spotting him and launched a violent ice attack towards him.

Todoroki barely had time to react and defended himself with a fire attack melting the ice before it got to close.

The fact todoroki used his fire enraged the villian he was fighting "You're no better then that old bastard! Do you even care what he to our Mother!" Spoke the villian as he stepped through the steam revealing his left side of his face to be horribly frost bitten along with half of his hair shaved off.

"I'm nothing like him. And I'll never forget what he did to mom. But I learned that this power is mine thanks to some one else. And I can never be a hero if I half ass everything like you!!" Yelled todoroki as he launched his on ice attack hitting his villian self in the side of the head knocking him off balance then quickly firing flames going on the offensive.

The villian shoto quickly raised an ice to protect himself but it quickly melted as The half and half hero in training walked up to him. The villian simply laid on his back panting and clenching his fists in frustration. Shoto eyed him off as he spoke "If you actually used your flame quirk you could've had a chance. But the fact you won't hardly makes you a challenge against you."

"Even if I did wanna use that curse I can't. My left arm and leg are gone because of frostbite. An injury I inflicted upon myself in rage to deny my father the satisfaction of seeing become his puppet." Growled the villian Shoto.

Shoto spoke in confusion "But I saw you use your ice through your arms and feet."

The villian sat up looking at his hero self in pure hate "my metal appendages are support gear that runs my blood and other cells from right into my left allowing me to use nothing but ice like I was born with only it."

Todoroki sighed shaking his head "Your stubbornness and pride has become your weakness like it once was for me. I refuse to become like you." He raised both his aiming at his evil self.

"You said someone helped you learn that the power is yours. Who was it?" Asked the villian.

"My friend Midoriya." Answered shoto as he fired a devastating combination of fire and ice at the villian. Once he stopped the evil Shoto was no longer there and the damage done to the training area no longer existed and the ice disappeared aswell.

Around the corner stumbled forward a lanky scientist with spikey blue hair and drool coming out of his mouth "oh wow look *_BURP* Todoroki passed the test. Yippee Yay. He looked so freaking awesome." Spoke the scientist in a sarcastic manner as he opened a small bottle of alcohol and swigged it._

Todoroki simply stared at the man blankly before speaking "I get you like using your quirk to be random character but I don't even know who half of them are."

"I'm Rick Sanchez. Come on as teenager you should surely be familiar with some form of pop culture." Said Daz in his Rick disguise.

"No idea who that is. And pop culture isn't really my thing." Replied Todoroki as he walked beside Rick towards the trading ground exit. "The way everyone was reacting I was expecting this to be a lot more difficult."

Rick cracks open a beer bottle and takes a swig "The fact is bi polar face is that you already worked out that you need to use both halves of your quirk to get stronger. So the faculty and I decided to try and mess with you mentally by making you fight the worst and weaker version of yourself. But we didn't count on the fact you maybe somewhat head strong."

Rick tosses his beer bottle away and grabs another bottle from his lab coat and starts drinking it "Are you allowed to drink at school?" Asked todoroki

"nope. But I'd like to see that rat bastard dog thingy try and stop me" replied Rick "Anyway go get me another one of you class mates to fuck with. And don't tell them anything otherwise it ruins the whole experience and then this whole thing was just a huge waste of time and that's gonna result in being a massive pain in my ass."

Todoroki simply nodded and proceeded back to the dorms.

——————————————

Hours has passed since the tests began and Uraraka waited patiently for her turn. It was only her and Deku waiting for their turn and the suspense of the situation is kinda overwhelming considering no one ever talks about what happens when they get back. Instead they just go to their rooms and not say a word.

The front door opening grabbed both her and Izukus attention when they saw Tsuyu return from her turn in the mystery tests. Her usual blank expression that she usually wore was replaced with one of discomfort.

She took a moment to look towards Uraraka and speak "Its your turn Ochako. They're waiting for you." Tsuyu quietly moved towards her room leaving Uraraka feeling nervous.

She took a deep breath as she stood up and began walking off towards the door. "Good luck Uraraka." Called out Deku from behind her. She smiled to herself and replied "Thanks."

Minutes later she found herself walking through a Mock city training ground. Her current objective was just to patrol the streets for any disturbance. But so far it's been quiet... too quiet.

The moment that thought crossed her mind she noticed a shadow loom over her. Her eyes widened as she dived forward just in time as a car crashed into the ground where she once stood.

She quickly got to her feet and scanned the sky just in time to see another car coming towards her. Uraraka quickly began running towards the direction the flying car came from. Seconds later she found herself in a parking lot with various different cars around "where are you?" She asked herself cautiously searching through the cars.

Suddenly a car swung a knocked her off her feet smashing her into another nearby car. With a groan she looked up to see the car coming at her again. In reflex she quickly slid down onto her back activating her quirk on the car she crashed into and threw it towards the oncoming car with a kick.

Once the cars came with in inches of collision she rolled away deactivating her quirk returning the full weight of the car to its originality. The loud sound of shattering glass and crunching metal filled the area and soon was replaced with a chuckle.

"Hehe you're quick. And you're good... but not good enough!" Spoke a feminine voice followed by a two cars flying towards Uraraka. Her eyes widened as she ran out of the way diving behind a concrete wall and cringing as the cars impacted.

Uraraka panted and carefully glanced around the corner to get eyes on the villian. The car park seemed empty until something gripped around her neck and pinned her to the wall "Looking for me?" Spoke the voice.

Uraraka turned to face her capture and eyes widen at who she saw. "Y-you're me?!?" She gasped out struggling to breath. The now identified villian Uraraka simply grinned in response. She wore a tight black suit with a mixture of green and red patterns along with what appeared to be a heavy duty brace on her leg. Her hair was cut rather short with the sides and back shaved and her fringe long enough to cover her left eye.

Uraraka struggled to get free and her only reward was the Villians grip tightening more "w-why am I a villian?"

"Because I made a promise to give mom and dad a better life. And I'll keep the promise no matter what. Even if it means getting my hands dirty." The villian Uraraka replied.

"But you could've done that as a hero! Help people and help our parents." Replied Uraraka as she squirmed

"Considering I couldn't get into UA why would I become a hero? No one wants to train some one who easily got crushed by a robot during an entrance exam!" Said evil Uraraka with a frown.

"W-what? No Deku saved me from the zero pointer

The evil Uraraka raised a brow and tilted her head in confusion "Deku?... and why would he of all people want to save you?" She asked with great curiosity

"Because he's a hero... he's my hero." She replies with the last part of her sentence barely above a whisper.

The evil Uraraka bursted our laughing insanely in response "Bahahahahaha oh my. Are we even talking about the same guy. How can the man that destroyed the symbol of peace ever be a hero."

Uraraka eyes widened "no... you're lying!! Deku would never hurt All Might."

"He would hurt and kill anyone dumb enough to get in his way. Including us!" Evil Uraraka Said coldly.

In that moment something in Uraraka snapped. Never before had she felt so angered and offended by something related to Deku. She had come to terms with her feelings and no longer denyed what she felt about the green haired boy. But she wouldn't let her emotions get in the way of either of them becoming heros.

But right now... her emotions were in control.

In a burst of fury and strength Uraraka jammed her heel into the villians stomach causing her to groan and stumble back clenching her gut.

As soon as Uraraka landed on her feet she went on the offensive throwing punches and kicks she managed to pick up from Gunhead. The villian barely had time to react and her fighting form was somewhat sloppy.

In a desperate attempt to get the upper hand she reached out and activated her quirk on a nearby cerment block and swung it into the side of Urarakas head knocking off her helmet and causing the hero to fall to the ground.

The villian Uraraka growled as she activated her quirk on a nearby fire truck and flipped it onto its side and proceeded to hold it over the young hero struggling to get to her feet after the harsh blow she received.

"Any last words Uravity?" Asked the villian slitting the heros name out like it was venom. Uraraka turned to face the villian with blood flowing down her face. She then smiled ferally "yeah... think fast!!!" She Yelled as she throw a rock hitting the villian in the forehead.

Evil Uraraka yelped in pain and grabbed at her face in pain giving Uraraka a chance to launch forward and tackle the villian to the ground and pin her. The villian groaned and struggle to break free but Uraraka wasn't allowing it.

Suddenly the villian disappeared from beneath her aswell as all the cars and damages including the fire truck. Uraraka got to her feet and checked her injuries to discover that she no longer had any.

"Well done young Uraraka." Spoke All Might approaching her. Uraraka looked up at the old number one hero and she looked down at her feet "All Might... she said Deku killed you... I..."

All Might placed his hands on her shoulders cutting her off "It wasn't real Uraraka. It was all Diaz's quirk. None of it was real no matter what was said or how realistic it seems. Be proud of yourself."

Uraraka let out a shaker breath and nodded "yes sir."

All Might gave her a warm smile "Good. Now return to the dorms and get some rest. And tell young Midoriya it's now his turn. But you must not tell him anything about this test." Uraraka simply nodded in understanding and proceeded back to the dorms.

**(A/N: I had serious writers block for this. Especially for todoroki so I decided to squeeze both him and Uraraka into the one chapter. I'm happy with Urarakas part but not entirely sure on todoroki. But this the end result I came up with. Now all that's left is Deku. Review if you like or don't doesn't really matter.)**


	4. Midoriya

All Might stared at the screens of one of the training grounds where Izuku walked to begin his test. The sunset slowly turned into the time known as twilight and the street lights began to flutter to life.

"We can go a different route for his test Toshinori." Spoke Nezu he sat on Daz's shoulder also observing the screens "he's right. I can change it no sweat if you think this is a little much for him."

All might shook his head "No. his classmates all went through it so it's only fair he does to. Beside I'm sure he can take it."

Nezu nodded and turned to Daz "Start the test Daz." Daz simply nodded in response and closed his eyes in concentration as he activated his quirk.

Izuku walked carefully and on alert for anything out of the ordinary. Although considering what his life has been like since meeting All Might his day to day life had been anything but ordinary.

He walked along a path in a park and noticed a figure sitting under a street lamp on a park bench writing in a note book. Curiously and cautiously Izuku pulled on his mask and approached the figure.

The figure heard the approaching footsteps and looked up towards Izuku causing him to freeze up when he looked at the face of the figure.

_He...he's me?! _Izuku thought to himself

The other izuku shaked in excitement "oh boy! You gotta be a hero right!?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head "haha kinda. I'm a hero in training. I only have my provisional license."

The other Izuku stared in awe "wow. What school do you go to?" "Oh uh UA" he replied

"Wow that's amazing. I dreamed of going to UA once but it was a silly dream to have." Spoke the other Izuku looking down embrassingly

Izuku tilted his head in confusion and sat beside him "w-why you say that."

The other Izuku closed his notebook before replying "because... I was born quirkless... you can't be a hero without powers... someone I looked up to told me that. It honestly crushed me to hear that. The bullying I had to put up with because of my quirklessness drove me to the point I couldn't take it anymore. To the point I took my ex friends advice..." the other Izuku shook his head and laughed nervously "listen to me babbling on. I must be annoying you."

Izuku shook his head "no not at all... Uh what was the advice your friend gave you?"

The other Izuku looked away shamefully "I... I'd rather not say."

"It's okay. You can tell me."

The other Izuku sighed "he told me to jump off a building... I know it's sound stupid but I'm glad I did... otherwise I wouldn't have meet my master."

The hero Izuku froze up hearing this but tried no to let it show. But unfortunately his emotions got the better of him. "No! This isn't right. You should be in UA becoming a hero!"

The other Izuku looked at him in surprise "What would make you say that?"

Izuku pulled off his mask to reveal himself "Because I am you!"

The other Izukus eyes widened staring in utter shock "w-what... but how?"

"All Might passed on his quirk to me. So I can be a hero just like him." Declared Izuku proudly.

The other Izukus eye began to twitch hearing this "A-All Might... gave you his quirk... after telling me I can't be a hero?" He spoke quietly and darkly sending shivers down Izukus spine.

"He changed his mind. He saw potential in us." Izuku tried to explain.

The other Izuku began twitching more as anger built up with in him until he finally lashed out punching Izuku with incredible force causing him to snap a tree apart once he impacted into it.

Izuku got to his knees coughing and gasping for air turning back towards the other Izuku causing his eyes to widen his his arm 10 times normal size covered in raw muscle, crystals, spikes and smaller arms.

Izukus mind flashed back to All Mights battle against All For One remembering the villian having his arm the exact same way.

The other Izuku stared him down with rage "All Might defeated my master but fortunately he gave me a quirk of my own. But still... why" he growled before launching towards Deku with his fist pulled back "Why did All Might make you a hero and not me!!"

The now villian izuku collided his fist against Dekus face pounding him into the ground. Deku groans in pain but is muffled when villian Izuku starts exploding him into the ground. The villian steps back panting with Deku gasping for air and looking up in shock "th-that's Kacchans quirk!"

Suddenly ice came up from villian Izukus right side encasing Deku in it. Then just as quick in a smooth practiced motion the villian touch the ice berg and released a pink glow from his hand as he gave a hard powerful kick sending Izuku flying higher and higher into the night sky.

Deku eventually began to slow down and was struggling to activate full cowling to break free from the freezing ice. But down in the the ground the villian smirked and placed his hands together "And release."

Deku felt the his stomach go into his throat with the rapid speed of falling with the added weight of the ice. He watches as the ground grew closer and closer. He manages to break free and activate black whip and launch it towards a tree and swing off it. Due to the speed of the fall he lost control and crashed through over trees before rolling onto the ground grabbing onto his ribs.

As he slowly sat up and began to catch his breath he looked up to see a familiar purple mist appear then watch evil Izuku walk through it. "You have two quirks? That's cheating."

Deku raised to his feet whincing as he did "Says the guy who has All For One." He growled

The villian simply chuckled "That's right. Not only do I have my masters quirk but I Am All For One now! Shigaraki will no longer embarrass the league with his childish thinking and tantrums."

"Who did you steal from?" Deku demanded

The villian smirked "You mean the quirks? Well I'm sure you recognised our old friends quirk."

"Aswell as Todorokis and Urarakas. You also have Kurogiris warp quirk too."

The villian simply nodded "Correct. I can't remember the exact count but I stole the quirks from all of students in Kacchans year group from the Hero course. I'm currently working on collecting from the big three. But that's a work in progress."

Deku clenched his fists in anger "no... you're not me at all. Even if I wanted my own quirk I wouldn't go down this dark path your own. No matter what anyone said to me."

The villain activated Kendo's big fist and pinned Deku to a tree. "I am you. A better you! Soon I'll create a world where everyone is equal. No more fake hero's! No more people with power preying on the weak. A world where the quirkless will no longer need to feel ashamed but instead proud of who they are!!" The villian yelled.

Deku Broke free of the grasp and kicked the villain away and took up a fighting stance "This isn't the way! Stealing quirks and murdering isn't the way. You'll only make everyone leave in fear."

"Exactly... fear is my perfect tool."

Deku slowly activated his quirk ready to fight as the villian spoke once more "I'm curious. What hero name did you end up using for yourself. Mighty Boy? Mighty might? All Might Junior?"

"I'm Deku!" Declared Izuku proudly.

The villian eyes widened in surprised and looked at Deku in confusion "D-Deku? You used that insult as your hero name? Why?"

"Because... the girl you stole the zero gravity quirk from said it could be a name of a hero. A name that sounds like I can do it." Explained Deku.

I'm that moment the villian had a flashback to a memory that wasn't his to when Uraraka said those exact words of encouragement to the young hero in training.

The villian blinked a few times and began to stare at his hands "I wanted to be a hero... just like you... but... I changed... I've become the exact opposite of what I spend my whole childhood wishing to be." He slowly looked up to Deku with tears in his eyes "I was so angry and jealous of everyone... I was even jealous of the best version of myself. I'm obviously the worst."

Deku dropped his guard "It's a good thing you're not real." The villian smiled "yeah... it is." He slowly disappeared and the surrounding area became normal and undamaged.

Eventually All Might came into view. "You did well young Midoriya."

Deku looked down and sighed "All Might... if you never found me after saving Kacchan and me... do you think I could've actually become like that?"

All Might put his hand on the boys shoulder "Honestly we'll never know. I think that was a very extreme what if scenario designed by myself and Nezu with the help of Daz. Honestly your path could've gone a number directions. Hell you could've taken my advice and become a police officer. But the point of the test was to look past the what if's. And look at the now."

"Kind of an intense way to do it don't ya think?" Chuckled Izuku.

"That's what you get when you in roll a UA my boy." Replied All Might as the two began to walk out of the training facility.

"So are there any other nasty tests Daz is gonna make us do?" Asked Izuku

"He mentioned something about special training for the upcoming sports festival but apart from that he keeps a tight lid on his teaching methods." Answered All Might.

"Sports Festival Huh. I'll be ready for it this time."

The End

(A/N: I originally had a longer more intense battle written but the story would continue getting deleted when I get a massive amount done. This happened 3 times with each one ending or playing out differently then this. I'm not entirely satisfied with this one but this is the one that survived.

Now the next story will be Daz adding a twist to the tournament finals in the sports festival. I'll eventually start that but I really wanted to finish this first which took more effort then it should've.

Anyway catch y'all next time. PLUS ULTRA!!)


End file.
